


A Match Made in Hell

by thelastgreenpringle



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Curses, F/M, Family, Fluff, Love, Magic, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastgreenpringle/pseuds/thelastgreenpringle
Summary: Series of Spellwood oneshots to keep me alive
Relationships: Faustus Blackwood & Zelda Spellman, Faustus Blackwood/Zelda Spellman
Comments: 21
Kudos: 80





	1. Witching Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Things that happened in the witching hour
> 
> Set in their time at the Academy, basically young!spellwood

_'It is only a matter of time before you realize you love her, because she changed you. Made you, even.'_

* * *

He wasn’t like this before Zelda, he would dress quickly after bedding another one of his witches and leave without another word. He didn’t stay and linger, it was unlike him. But lately, he finds himself wrapping his arms around her, breathing in her wildflower scent and pressing kisses to her hair, half asleep. He might even say that he liked those moments more than the sex itself. 

At first, he blamed it on a certain sleep demon, holding him captive in a sleepless torture. But a quick textbook spell showed him that there was no creature amidst.

He soon came to the conclusion that the problem was her. He had gotten so used to falling asleep in the same bed with Zelda that now, his body was no longer compliant in sleeping _without_ her.

And now here he was in the dark hallway holding out a summoned flame, heading to the girl's dormitory. The marbled floor was cold beneath his bare feet, soft breezes slipping into his nightclothes and the dark doing little to scare him. Luckily, the headmaster was done with bed checks hours ago and he was in no threat of getting caught. It was the witching hour, for Lucifer's sake.

He knew which room she was in and soon enough, he stumbled upon it. Thankfully, there were no harrowings being performed that night. By Zelda Spellman herself or others. 

He was careful not to make a sound as he entered the room. It wouldn't bother him if someone saw him the next morning; he was in desperate need of sleep. And he had already made somewhat of a reputation of sleeping around, anyways, at least before her.

A small tired smile formed on his lips as he found the familiar shade of red hair amongst the blondes and brunettes. He watched the rise and fall of her chest for a moment before sitting on the edge of her bed and slipping underneath the covers with her. 

The warmth that radiated off of her was pleasant and the effect Zelda had on him was instantaneous. He let out a jaw cracking yawn, eyes drooping as he hugged her from behind. He might even say he missed her after her long taunting stunt. “Faustus?” he heard her say, voice soft with sleep. The fact that she immediately knew that it was him touched him a little. “What are you doing here?” she hissed, sitting up, only then realizing that he wasn't supposed to be here. “Someone might see,” she reasoned. She could do well without the gossip this might bring. Edward might hear those rumors and her brother was already trailing after her almost everyday. It was really getting on her nerves.

“Zelda, I’m really sleepy, I don’t care.” He mumbled. It felt as though a sack of bricks rested on his back, pinning him to the bed.

“Can’t you sleep in your own bed?” 

He sighed, she really wasn't backing down without getting any answers. “No, I can’t. I cannot sleep without you anymore and it's annoying.” He finally admitted, voice beneath a whisper, hoping that she wouldn’t hear. His confession would only inflate her ego. 

She didn’t say anything but Faustus was sure she was smirking and soon enough, he felt her settle beside him. He inched closer to her before snaking his arms around her waist, feeling the soft fabric of her nightgown.

She reciprocated the action, burying her head in the crook of his neck, legs entangled underneath the covers. “You need to leave in the morning,” she muttered. She supposed she could let this one night pass. She deserved a good night's sleep, after all.

“Don’t worry, I always wake up early.” He reassured. “Goodnight,” he bid before placing a kiss on her crown. Zelda didn’t reply, trying to hide the small content smile that formed on her lips.

The next morning, he kept his promise and Zelda was quite disappointed on waking up alone but as she caught a whiff of his cologne on her pillows, she smiled.

Zelda walked through the silent halls of the Academy. A few people were already gathered at the Desecrated Church for the third and final round of who would win the seat of Top Boy this year. 

The students elected both Edward and Faustus as the contestants of this year's competition. Zelda half-expected her brother to back down, he was still far behind Faustus, after all. But of course, Edward being Edward, he just had to pick up the gauntlet.

She spotted the person she was looking for, just at the end of the hallway. His eyes caught her and a grin spread on his lips as she walked over. 

"You know, being late really doesn't make a good impression", she remarked.

He smiled. "I was just looking for you, that's all." She was a tad touched but she didn't tell him that she was also looking for him.

"Why?"

"Did you know that the winner gets his own room?" he asked. "The one just at the end of the hall."

"Really?" she said, grinning. She could very well see where this was going. She knew about the advantages of winning the seat of Top Boy. She also wanted to participate once she found out about the tradition and she was more than confident that she would win it without breaking a sweat. But since warlocks were the only ones allowed to participate, she never got a chance to.

"Maybe you would like a little bit of privacy?" He said suggestively. 

She laughed lightly. "Yes, I would like that."

Once they made their way to the Desecrated Church, they were greeted by a few coven members, scattered across the pews, busy chatting.

They made their way to a corner and made small talk for awhile, until the High Priest entered and people started to slowly make their way to their seats.

Faustus suddenly turned to her. "I want you on the front pew", he said. "You know, for goodluck." He grinned. 

"Don't tell me you're nervous?"

"I'm not, I just want some...inspiration."

She smiled a little. Then he kissed her, soft and...casual. Like it was normal for them to be like this. And in public too. 

"For goodluck," he murmured inches away from her lips. 

"For goodluck," she echoed, still grinning.

As expected he won the third round, summoning a demon, banishing it and finally sealing his victory. Edward had won the boil and bubble round, having been coached by Hilda, who was an expert with potions.

Faustus looked for her immediately when the High Priest had announced that they finally had a winner. He met her eyes, smiling as he did.

And when everyone was asleep, he waited for her outside the girl's dormitory, wanting to show off his new well-earned room. Without a warning, he picked her up bridal style and for a moment Zelda was startled until she realized what he was doing. Her light laughter bouncing off the silent hallway as he crossed the threshold of the room.

Faustus nonchalantly threw her on the bed, the mattress bouncing lightly. She smiled against the kisses he had placed on her lips. And needless to say, they did get some privacy. 

She ended up curled up in his arms, wearing nothing but a thin sheet as he placed lazy kisses on her bare freckled shoulders. 

"I'm in love with you," he whispered, but she didn't hear, already having fallen asleep. And unsurprisingly, he felt relieved.

They fought. Said some things they didn’t mean. She threw a vase that almost collided with his head if he didn't dodge it in time. 

Zelda was angry the whole day, snapping at everyone that crossed paths with her, even her sister. Especially her sister. Hilda could only be thankful that her sister was too infuriated to have the appetite to harrow anyone.

She found herself having a hard time sleeping, no matter how long she kept her eyes shut, nothing came to drag her to the land of slumber. She once came close to falling asleep, only to be jostled awake by the sensation of falling. She tried to occupy herself by reading a copy of the Unholy Bible she kept on her bedside table. 

She felt as though something was missing. A certain warmth. Then she realized that for the past few days, she spent her nights with him rather than her own bed. He had picked up the habit of playing with her hair and placing kisses on her crown. Or tracing patterns on whatever part of her skin was bare until she fell asleep. She was never the one for affection but she found it quite nice. She had never actually thought of it until it was gone. 

But not tonight. Maybe never, Zelda thought. She didn't mean to fall for someone like him. He was supposed to be a short fling, a meaningless liasion. Edward himself had warned her about Faustus's libertine ways. But in the end, she didn't listen. 

She shot up, huffing and running a hand through her hair. She'd had enough of her nagging thoughts. 

She teleported just in front of his room, wanting to just get this over with.

Rumors have been spreading that Faustus Blackwood was seen dalliancing with another witch. News traveled fast with the damned, it seems. And she had to hear it from Shirley Jackson. The little nag had teased her with it in Black Mass. 

_I hear your little boyfriend was seen playing with another witch. Probably got tired of you, you little harlot_. Shirley cowardly spat the insult right under her breath. 

She was tempted to hex the bitch right on the spot but they were in the presence of the Dark Lord. So she had kept up her dignity and pride and cursed Sister Jackson later on, making sure literal demons haunted the witch's nightmares.

Witches - warlocks especially - had never been too keen on the idea of monogamy. And neither was she, really, but she wasn't too keen on the idea of being one of his harlots either. So she had warned him that she wasn't going to be one of his conquests. He had only grinned and kissed her, which made her forget that she was supposed to be arguing with him, telling him that he should make an effort to keep his hands to himself regarding other witches. But she still gladly took the action as a yes. 

Suddenly, the door was opened and she was met with Faustus, still wide awake it seems. "How much longer are you going to be standing there?" 

"As long as I want," she countered, holding his gaze for a moment. He must have felt her presence. Suddenly, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside. His room was a familiar place and was all too grand, she mused, with a fireplace and all. Winning the seat of top boy also gave you somewhat of an authority in the school grounds. 

"I want to talk," he said. 

"We're talking," she shrugged.

"Zelda," he said. "It's not true." 

"What is?" She sounded bored, as if she didn't care, but she really wanted to know. She walked around, keeping up the act, carelessly touching his things like she owned the place.

"There's no one else," Zelda could scoff at that. She reprimanded herself, she should have seen it coming. Of course he'd miss his philandering ways and run back to it without a second thought. 

She plopped herself down on the edge of his bed, the soft covers feeling familiar underneath her touch. What angered her was that he had the audacity to lie to her face. She wasn't stupid and naive. Not like all the other witches he preferred, they probably couldn't even summon their own familiars, even with all their combined intelligence.

"What's her name?" she asked, voice almost teasing. "Or his. I'm not exactly sure what your preference is." In fact, she wasn't sure if she truly knew him at all. If the time they had spent together was all a lie. An act. The reason? She didn't know. 

"Zelda, I swear, there is no one else." He said, almost promising. Almost convincing. She was half tempted to let it all go. True or not. She had her fair share of warlocks and witches before. But it was all before she had crossed paths with him. She didn't have a need for anyone else, for none of them felt as sufficient enough as him.

He walked closer, sitting down beside her and taking her hands in his, the touch burning holes through her skin. His touches were always too warm but not scorching, just gradually getting warmer even when he had already let go of her. She could always feel it - imagine it, even, if she tried hard enough - as if his touches left burning marks that she was always aware of. 

But even the pleasant feeling wasn't enough to let her guard down. "What could I possibly do to convince you?" He tucked a stray curl behind her ear, the brief contact sending shivers down her spine.

She didn't reply, holding his gaze for a little while before he leaned forward and kissed her. Not coveting and rough, but soft and dare she even say: sweet, with his hands ghosting her cheeks and running up and down her arms. Like he was trying to prove something, and she let him, she wanted to be convinced. Truth be told, she didn't want this to end. For once, she was willing to turn a blind eye.

He was different. Not like those hollow warlocks that never truly cared for her. Or any other witch for that matter. 

Her mind was blank, and buzzing with something pleasant that she could not put out into words. His hand came up behind her head, laying her down against the soft pillows, lips still on hers. 

He began to undress her, slowly rather than their usual frenzied pace. She shuddered underneath him as he pressed kisses on her unclothed skin, one of her hands on the back of his neck and the other tangled in his hair, pulling him closer.

Moments later, they lay side by side, breathing hard, her hair a tangled mess and she was in nothing other than a thin sheet wrapped around her, their clothes completely discarded, carelessly tossed to the floor.

Zelda slowly sat up, immediately feeling the ends of her hair tickling her bare back. She reached for her bra, flung carelessly on the edge of the bed, she tried to put it on. But after a few failed attempts, Faustus finally stepped in and clasped it for her, hands brushing on her bare back, still making her shudder. 

She made a move to sit, the wood of the headboard cold against her back but she got used to it. Faustus joined her, not bothering to put on a single article of clothing.

With a quick flick of her wrist, she summoned a cigarette out of the blue and soon enough, it was lit. She managed to master pyrokinesis at an early age, which was useful when she started her nicotine vice. 

She took a drag and blew it out with a deep sigh. They spent together's company in thick comfortable silence. Perhaps that was when she realized he was different. When their acquaintanship revolved around something other than sex. He was great company and she was to him too. She knew that well.

Eventually, she finished her cigarette and with another flick of her wrist, it was gone, merely dissipitated into thin air. 

She still felt tired, maybe because of her lack of sleep and the recent activities. The soft sheets underneath her were inviting, compelling her to stay. Maybe he had enchanted them.

"Zelda," he called out and she only hummed, still staring mindlessly at the sheets. "There is nothing, _nothing_ I could say that could possibly convince you."

"Try me," she said, sitting up.

He sighed. "You wouldn't like it." He said, uneasiness already starting to settle inside him. He wasn't getting out of this now. He's afraid he would spook her and she would flee.

She held his gaze as if to say _I won't_. "There is no one else, I swear." He was whispering, as if they were the only ones that should be hearing this conversation. She remained silent. "I don't _want_ anyone else," he said. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I cannot imagine it with anyone else."

A pause.

"I love you," he said, a hand cupping her cheek. "And only you." 

And to his relief, she said it back.


	2. A Walk Down the Aisle

Faustus walked towards the desecrated church. It's been years since he was last here and it felt as though nothing has changed. Except...

A figure stood in front of the church, clad in black silk and a tall golden crown.

The bride. 

Zelda.

Faustus had been mad, at first. But then realized he had no right to be. He had never confessed to her. He had planned to, yes but he never did. 

Faustus Blackwood, afraid of rejection. What a rare sight. It was only because he had never had his heart on his sleeve before and he felt vulnerable. Exposed. But even he knew that it was a weak reason.

So he had chucked down his feelings and before he knew it, years had passed.

His anger evaporated, turning into something much more heavier, something he just cannot cope with. So he sulked his last few days in Europe before going back to Greendale. Home.

He resumed walking and saw the familiar smoke rising into the air. She was smoking. He smiled, old habits do die hard. Faustus stepped beside her and she merely regarded his presence. 

She looked luminous. Glowing. The perfect bride.

"You should smile, it is your wedding day."

Zelda sighed, tapping off some excess ash from her cigarette, her holder nowhere in sight. "How was your flight?" 

"Fine." After being years apart, he thought that maybe being by her side would make him happy. Content, even if only for awhile. But now, he felt eons away. 

"And the High Priesthood?" 

"Since when was Zelda Spellman interested in small talk?"

"Since she was getting married." She muttered, looking at him for a moment before taking a drag of her cigarette.

He could already hear the High Priest, Edward, starting with the ceremony and he felt as though the ground would suddenly open up and take him whole. He felt like he was running out of time.

"Nervous?" 

"A tinge. I am getting married, Faustus." 

"To an idiot warlock at that." She added in a mumble.

"Are you not happy?" He asked, almost hopeful.

"Fantastic." She replied, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Music started to play from the church and for a split second, he saw different shade of color in her eyes that looked like something close to regret. But he ignored it, not wanting to get his hopes up.

Zelda had sent him an invitation along with a letter asking him to walk her down the aisle since Edward was the one to lead the ceremony, being the new High Priest. It was the cherry atop the cake.

He stepped to stand in front of her, meeting her gaze. "It's going to be alright," he reassured, tucking a lock of her strawberry hair behind her ear. He knew Zelda inside out and he could see that she was trying hard not to tear up. 

She was truly emotional at heart but if anyone would ever find out about it, she was prepared to skin them alive.

"It's a marriage of convenience." She stated. "But..." she trailed off, looking back at him. "I just never thought I'd get married. I hate it."

He leaned forward, placing a comforting kiss on her forehead. "I know."

"But I need to do this." She said, voice strong and unwavering. He pulled back to gaze into her eyes and she looked like a soldier, prepared for war.

He started to fix her veil before handing her the dagger tucked in the sash of her dress. 

"Thank you...for doing this." She said. "I need you here." She admitted and he couldn't help but feel a tad touched.

"No problem."

The church doors started to creak open and he went back to stand beside her and held out his arm. They shared a look before she took it. The crowd stood up the moment they stepped foot in the Desecrated Church and everyone had eyes for them.

The walk down the aisle was long and heart wrenching. 

Zelda tried not to think much of what the hell she was getting herself into. She had always thought she could keep her single status for a little while longer. She had always thought that maybe Faustus would-

Almost suddenly, they stopped. She refocused her attention to the events before her. It only took a half a second to realize that everything had stopped. Literally. Everything was unmoving and still.

She turned to look up at Faustus and before she knew it, his lips were on hers, the force of it made her grip his forearm, dagger falling to the floor with a clang as she tried to steady herself. Her eyes widened, not being able to comprehend what was happening at first.

It only took another second before her senses started to kick in and she was kissing him back, hand coming up to the back of his neck, pulling him closer and successfully drowning herself on the feel of his lips on hers.

It seemed like an eternity has passed before they pulled away, which was possible since time itself had stopped. 

They tried to catch their breaths, foreheads touching. 

It felt quite stupid, actually. It all seemed so cliche, it seemed like the scenes found in Hilda's old romantic novels. But he had frozen time itself. For her. And that seemed to take away the normality of it all.

"Run away with me." He offered, bringing her back into the present and she restored an inch of space between them, eyes locking with his. "We could go somewhere far away and we could grow old together." She smiled a little at his words. 

Faustus Blackwood, in all her years of knowing him was definitely not a romantic, but now here he was stopping time itself for her only to ask her to grow old with him, in the middle of her wedding with another warlock.

He beamed back at her, feeling as though for a moment in their frozen time, he had a chance with her. "We'd have children and grandchildren. We don't have to get married, if you don't want to. 

"I just want to be with you."

Zelda didn't say or thought about anything at first, only stared back at him, trying to imprint this look on his face on the back of her mind. It was pure admiration and she might even say love, with a tinge of desperation.

His offer was exquisitely tempting. She could almost see it; a simple house in the middle of a meadow, full of children running around. She wanted it, the simple life. With him. And a family.

But her family was here in Greendale and she could never leave them behind. Not even for the sake of her own happiness.

"We're too late." She simply replied and the hurt in his eyes was painfully visible. 

She cupped his cheek. "I'm sorry, I can't." Zelda replied, almost breathless, from the kiss or the answer she had to force out of herself, it didn't really matter.

He watched as she bent down to pick up the dagger on the floor and holding it close to her stomach as she faced forward, linking their arms. "Ready?" She whispered to him.

And everything started to move again, the music playing, the people breathing. 

Faustus wondered if it all even happened. 

They reached the altar and he made sure to threaten the groom with a demeaning glare before letting go of her hand, almost reluctantly. 

She gave him a small smile, as if to reassure him. But it had no effect. If any, it only made things worse. It made his insides twist and he felt as though his soul was trying to escape from him. From the pain of it all.

Edward gave him a confused look for awhile, he might have felt the magic still pulsing in the air. He used quite alot of magic pulling off that spell, but it was worth it.

Faustus stood silently in the corner as they both said their vows. Every now and then, her eyes would drift over to him, as if to check if he was still there. He stayed. Because that was all he ever did.

It felt as though he couldn't do anything else when he met her, he couldn't move forwards or backwards, just laying there dormant with her. 

When the ceremonies were over, he found her outside the gardens of the reception, sitting on a marble slab, smoking her signature cigarette.

She made a gesture for him to sit beside her and he did. They both stayed silent, basking in each other's company, as if if they spoke, they would ruin the moment. Shatter an imaginary bubble. 

Eventually, dusk came and the sun went down on the far horizon. He looked at her, trying to memorize every feature. The orange glow of the sun was reflected in her eyes.

The back of his hand brushed her cheek and she turned to him, cigarette completely forgotten to the side. He leaned forward, cupping her cheek and placing a kiss on her forehead. Like a blessing. A silent prayer.

Zelda closed her eyes, leaning into his touch and trying to embedd this feeling into her skin. Trying to memorize every touch. Remember every kiss.

"Congratuations," Faustus whispered where his lips were still brushing on her forehead, hesitant to part. Then as soon as he came, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it! requests are always open in my tumblr account and i would always love to know what you guys think


	3. To Build A Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request: little Sabrina with Spellwood. Faustus is, of course, ooc

_Engine failure. Smoke rising from each sides of the plane. A chunk of metal ripped off, sending Edward and his wife plummeting down into the middle of the ocean._

_Their bodies were never recovered._

Zelda bolted up in cold sweat, chest heaving as she felt her skin prickle with heat from the sudden fear rushing through her, causing the erratic beating in her chest.

She looked over to Faustus, who was still sound asleep by her side.

Ripping the sheets off of her, she dangled her legs on the edge of the bed, running a hand through her hair before standing up, instantly feeling the tingling cold of the wooden floorboards underneath her bare feat.

She walked out into the corridor, walking towards Sabrina's room by the end of the hall.

It's been days since...

Zelda suddenly shuddered, hugging herself from the sudden rush of cold around her. She gently opened the door, careful not to make a single sound.

Sabrina lay in bed sound asleep, hugging her blue baby blanket. Zelda had picked up the habit of getting out of bed in the middle of the night just to check on her little niece, much to her husband's dislike.

Faustus had been worried about her since...the accident. He started to stay in the Spellman house more often, bringing Sabrina sweets and practically spoiling the little girl. She smiled a little at the thought.

Zelda leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed as she watched the soft rise and fall of Sabrina's chest. It made her feel calm and at ease, like Edward no longer haunted her.

"Watching her sleep again?" Zelda jumped a little at her husband's voice.

"Sorry," she mumbled, feeling a tad guilty for not spending more time with him than usual.

"Don't be," he replied, pressing a kiss on her temple. "But please get some more sleep."

"I can't," 

"We can take her to sleep with us for tonight, if that would make you feel better." Faustus suggested and she thought about it for awhile before replying with a nod.

Her husband walked over to Sabrina's bed, picking the little girl up along with her small blanket. "Dad?" Sabrina mumbled before falling right back asleep, her cheek resting on Faustus's shoulder.

Zelda's eyes widened, feeling her heart break at the little girl's voice. Satan knows this has been especially hard on her. Faustus froze on the spot, not knowing what to do.

Eventually, he regained himself and walked over to her, taking his wife's hand before walking back to their bedroom, sleeping until dawn with Sabrina curled up against her aunt.

\---

The couple lounged on the couch in the middle of the parlor, with Zelda sound asleep on Faustus after tucking Sabrina in bed and a long day of teaching at the Academy.

The crackling of the flame in the fireplace and the occasional sound of flipping pages was the only thing that could be heard in the room as Faustus reviewed his next lesson, gently carding his fingers through his wife's hair as he did.

He heard soft footsteps coming from the stairs and assumed that it must be Ambrose. But he was proven wrong when the footsteps got closer to the parlor and he realized it must be Sabrina.

"Sabrina," he greeted with a warm smile. "Do you need anything?"

"Can you wake up Aunt Zee?" The little girl asked, voice hushed as she clutched a stuffed bunny in her arms.

"Your aunt needs some rest today but maybe I can help."

"I'm hungry," she mumbled.

"Oh um," Faustus really wasn't an expert on children so he contemplated on maybe waking up Hilda for this sort of matter.

"And also..." Sabrina added shyly. "I wanted to talk to Aunt Zee about something. The girls in my class told me that I needed a mom for Mother's Day. Is that true?"

They recently applied Sabrina for preschool, only because it was what Edward's mortal wife had wanted and they all agreed, including Zelda, that it would be best to respect their wishes.

Faustus's eyes softened at the girl. To be put in a situation like this at a young age...

Mortal children were really something nowadays. They could be vile creatures sometimes. "Go ahead, I'll be right there." He replied and Sabrina trudged off into the kitchen, dragging her stuffed toy with her.

Setting his book on the coffee table, he gently ran a hand up and down Zelda's back, trying to somehow get her off of him without waking her.

He managed and she barely stirred. He ran a hand through her hair once more, making sure she was comfortable enough before attending to the toddler in the kitchen.

"So," he said, sounding almost unsure before flicking on the lights. "What do you want to eat?"

"Aunt Hilda keeps the cereal there." She pointed at one of the cupboards. It was a little too late for cereal but it's not like he knew what to feed a five year old, let alone cook.

Faustus placed her on one of the stools in the kitchen, checking on her every once in a while, making sure she didn't fall off or anything.

"So these...girls at your preschool, what did they say to you?" He asked, setting the bowl of cereal in front of her.

Sabrina looked at him for awhile, munching a spoonful of cereal. "They told me that I don't have a mom and that they did. So they were the only ones allowed to celebrate Mother's Day." As a child, Faustus had never celebrated Mother's Day, or any mortal occasion for that matter. Also because he and his parents never actually got along.

"But I have Aunt Hilda and Zelda right? So..." Faustus could tell that she was confused and he felt sympathy for the little girl.

Out of the blue, she started to cry and Faustus tensed, not knowing what to do. "I miss my mom." She sobbed. "And my dad. Where are they?"

Faustus walked over and kneeled in front of her so they were eye to eye. He wiped her tears with the sleeve of his shirt, brushing her hair out of her face. Somehow, he now knew how to take care of a child. It was like an instinct.

"You have a mom. In fact, you have two. Your aunts may not be like your actual mother but I am more than sure that they will do everything for you. They love you already." Sabrina started to calm down now, her crying had lessened.

"Aunt Hilda and Aunt Zelda may not be like your actual mom but they will do everything a mother would."

She sniffled. "Really?"

"Really." He reassured. "Now stop crying and finish your cereal." He reminded gently, pushing some of her blonde hair out of her face before handing her a tissue.

She started to nod off once she finished eating and with ease, he scooped her up before walking back into the parlor. 

\---

He watched from the bed as Zelda slipped on a nightgown before walking towards the bed. "What?"

"Hm?"

"You have that look on your face."

He frowned. "What look?"

"The 'I'm not telling my wife something' look." She teased, slipping underneath the covers with him.

He sighed. "Sabrina's not doing so well at preschool."

"Why? Did something happen?"

"She told me other children were bullying her for not having a mom. They're lucky I don't hex children." Zelda smiled a bit but Faustus didn't fail to notice the silence that befell before her.

Zelda had always wondered if she would ever amount to what kind of a mother Diana was to Sabrina. It made her feel small, for she didn't even have a child of her own.

He turned to her, hand softly ghosting her cheek. "I told her that you and Hilda may not be her biological mother but," his voice was soft and hushed and Zelda knew he was trying to make her feel better, sensing her distress about the matter. "you would do everything a mother would and more. Sabrina's lucky to have a family with two mothers and even Ambrose takes care of her."

Despite herself, she felt tears rise up into her eyes. "Are you crying?" Faustus asked, sounding like he was teasing.

"No," she denied, voice breaking a little.

Faustus chuckled, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "You're going to be a great mother to her, Zelds." Her lower lip trembled as she couldn't help the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

He closed the lamp on his side of the bed before settling underneath the covers with her. "You're here for her too, you know." Zelda said.

He hummed, draping an arm over her stomach and burying his head on the crook of her neck as her hand came up to play with his hair. "For Sabrina. You're her family too."

\---

Zelda started to stir, waking up when she felt that someone was in the room.

To her surprise, Sabrina was standing in the middle of the room, tears streaming down her face as she clutched her stuffed toy close to her chest.

"Sweetheart?" She crooned, lifting her head from the pillow. She disentangled herself from Faustus, which proved to be quite difficult but she managed.

She sat on the edge of the bed, urging Sabrina to come closer. "What's wrong?" She asked gently, wiping away her tears with her thumb.

"I had nightmares, Auntie Zee."

"About?" She asked, picking Sabrina up and cradling the girl in her arms, comfortingly running her hand up and down her back. Outside, a thunderstorm was brewing, raindrops violently patting down on the roof. No wonder she was having nightmares. Sabrina had always hated storms, Zelda noticed.

Sabrina sniffled, wrapping her small arms around Zelda's neck. She truly looked distraught. "About the feast the other day." Sabrina's lower lip trembled, tears building up in her eyes.

Despite her husband's protests, she had participated in the Feast of Feasts. Her and Hilda were the only eligible women in the Spellman household and she'd be damned if she'd ever let her sister participate in such a barbaric and misogynistic tradition.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that, Sabrina." Zelda said. "I'll never let anything like that happen to you, ever, I promise."

"I was worried about you, Auntie," she whispered. "What if you had gotten picked?"

Zelda pressed her lips together, holding Sabrina close to her. Eventually the little girl fell asleep, curled up in her arms. Zelda watched the steady rise and fall of her chest for awhile before settling back onto the bed once more, keeping Sabrina close to her.

"What's wrong?" Faustus's voice came, laced with sleep.

Zelda exhaled sharply. "I should've listened to you." She admitted.

"What?"

"I shouldn't have participated in the Feast," he inched closer, wary of Sabrina curled up against Zelda.

His wife kept her eyes glued to the ceiling and he could sense that something was wrong. "Zelds," he said. "Is something the matter?"

"What if I had gotten picked?" She inquired. "What then?" Suddenly, Sabrina whimpered in her sleep, and Zelda shifted the girl so she was lying atop her. It had always helped when the girl was sick or having nightmares.

"I would have left Sabrina and Hilda and Ambrose," she paused. "And you." She finished, briefly looking at her husband. "Sabrina was having nightmares, about the Feast. About me...getting eaten." She gulped.

"Me too,"

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I get nightmares too. About you...in the Feast of Feasts. Instead of Mildred lying there, I see you." He saw it every night in his dreams, replayed again and again, every time she was not with him.

"I should've helped Edward diminish this tradition when he was so hellbent on doing so."

"And besides, I would never let anything happen to you." Faustus promised, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her hair before practically curling up by her side. And Zelda would be lying if she said that it did not have a calming effect on her.

Then she fell asleep. The most peaceful sleep she had ever gotten in months.


	4. Paris in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title is "Paris in the Rain" by Lauv. This is somewhat connected to 'Witching Hour', absolute fluff.
> 
> This has been sitting in my notes picking up cobwebs for like 3 months now and I wanted to post something already but I've been terribly busy so I fixed this up and here ya go.

It was almost midnight, raindrops loudly patting on the roof, the sound deafening. 

Zelda entered his room, warm light briefly pouring out into the dark hallway until she closed it behind her. Faustus sat on his side of the bed, a book in hand. He looked up at the intrusion offering a smile when he saw that it was her.

Lucifer, she can't remember a time where she was this exhausted. Exams were starting in about a week and the professors still hasn't stopped giving homeworks and essays to write. Faustus's exams was done about a month ago and she had helped him in studying, although he didn't really need it, she just wanted an excuse to spend some time with him. 

"Hello," he greeted.

"Hi" she made her way over, placing a hand on his shoulder and leaning down to press a kiss atop his head. This was almost their routine now and Zelda didn't mind the domesticity of it all, despite herself. They had not been caught yet. Maybe never, if luck was on their side.

Slipping out of her nightgown, she smiled as she felt his eyes trail after her as she sauntered over to his closet in her undergarments, picking out a navy blue shirt of his that still had the strong scent of his cologne. She wondered if he had enchanted it, just for her.

She slipped it on and left the top buttons unbuttoned, the sleeves dangling loosely from her hands with the cuffs loose. It was too big for her, successfully showing off the milky white skin of her thighs but it suited her just fine. 

She made her way over to the bed and sat on her side, enjoying the softness of the covers. 

"I'd prefer it if you would stop stealing my clothes," he said and she smiled a little. 

He put down his book on the bedside table and turned to her, hands immediately going to her hips pulling her into his lap, his thumb drawing circles on her hip bone. Her hands immediately went up to his shoulders for support. "But I would like it more if you would wear nothing else." He smiled a little.

"Maybe I will," she teased. "If you would do me a favor." 

"Nope," he answered, already knowing what her request would be. "No more stealing forbidden books from the forbidden section. You do know what forbidden means right?" The only reason he said yes to her so called request is because she had bribed him with sex and kisses. And how could he ever say to her.

"Fine, but it's not my fault if your books go missing," she huffed.

"I'll lend them to you anyway, redhead." He said, leaning up and pecking the tip of her nose. He pulled back. "Shouldn't you be studying?"

"Yes, but that stupid Demonology professor wanted me to do a paper on higher demons. Again. I think she wants me to fail." 

"I highly doubt you would. And even if she wants you to fail, it's only because you're good." She smiled. He always knew what to say. "Do you want some help?"

"Not really, I'm not having a hard time on anything just...stress." 

"I see."

"I don't really want to talk about Demonology, do you?" She said suggestively, her voice hinting mischief. 

\---

It was a quarter past seven when Faustus decided to retire to his room. It was quite the tiring day and all he wanted to do was slip into bed with Zelda and sleep it all off, although it was a little early for that.

He turned the doorknob of his room and was surprised to find the lights on even though he was sure he turned them off before leaving. 

Then, he knew why. Zelda was on his bed, stacks of thick books by her side, papers scattered carelessly on the bed and crumpled rolls strewn across floor. She was obviously asleep, the soft rise and fall of her chest told him so.

He made his way over the bed, slowly plucking the book that still rested on her stomach and placing it on the bedside desk, making sure he didn't wake her up. Satan knew she needed some rest.

He quickly changed into his nightclothes before settling down beside her, the mattress shifting at the movement. He placed the stacks of book on the floor and gathered the papers on the bed, inspecting them. Some of them were Herbology, some Demonology and Conjuring by the looks of it. 

She was really busy. For the whole week too. Faustus mused, thinking about the time he found her in the library, having fallen asleep while burning the midnight oil. He was quite worried that night, when she didn't show up even when the clock had struck 4. The thought of someone abducting her for a little harrowing crossed his mind.

Although no one would dare to do so, he couldn't help but get a tad worried. Zelda was always the one hosting and performing the harrowings, an Academy tradition for as far as Faustus can remember. She had never been on the recieving end, thankfully. He couldn't believe the amount of relief that rushed through him that night, when he found her, safe and sound.

Faustus was sifting through her papers, all of it written well, he had to admit. He began to continue her essay on higher demons, his scribbling the only sound in the room for awhile. 

Zelda started to shift, drawing his attention. She was mumbling something in her sleep. Carefully, he ran a hand through her hair and she settled. 

He smiled a little, she always looked so peaceful while sleeping. He grabbed the blanket by the foot of the bed and placed it atop her sleeping form, his touch lingering for seconds too long. 

He went back to writing her essay, rambling on about high ranking demons for about two pages. 

His attention was drawn back to her once again when she started to shift. Eventually, she woke up, lifting her head from the pillow, looking quite surprised to see him. 

"Hey," she said, voice quite hoarse. "I wasn't supposed to fall asleep."

"It's alright," he said, leaning forward to place a kiss on her crown. "I'll do it for you, go back to sleep." His voice sounded soft and hushed and Zelda couldn't protest, it seriously felt as though her eyes was being forced shut. 

She hummed and made a move to get up and change her clothes. "You copied my handwriting." She noted. 

"I'm good at forging."

"But your own handwriting looks like it was written by an uneducated incubus."

Faustus chuckled, amused that she was witty even on the brink of sleep. "Long day?"

"Long tiring day." She sighed, running a hand through her hair before practically melding by his side. 

Faustus took her hand, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt that she wore, before putting an arm around her. "Night," she mumbled.

"Goodnight," he bid, pressing a kiss to her hair.

\---

Zelda was sitting out in the Academy gardens, the grass still quite fresh with morning mildew, with an old worn out copy of _Forbidden Demons_ in hand. Exams were finished at last and she could finally relax, more than confident that she had passed with flying colors.

She was only waiting for Faustus at the moment. He had told her that he had a surprise in store for her and although she was not the one for surprises, spending a day in bed with her lover sounded as good as any. Zelda continued to act annoyed, urging him to just tell her and stop with the dramatics but he had seen through her little act and only smiled, pressing a kiss to her cheek and going off to one of his classes, leaving Zelda quite flustered, blushing furiously.

Soon enough, someone sat down beside her and she immediately knew it was him. "What's that?" Faustus wanted to know, peering at the open book in her hands. Conjuring and Demonology, by the looks of it. He frowned. "Where did you get that?" As far as he knew, that was in a higher section, not even in the main Academy building. Even he was not allowed access to it.

"A few warlocks were quite willing to get it for me in exchange for a little fun." She teased, a faint smirk on her lips.

Suddenly and almost immediately his lips were on hers, kissing her roughly. His hands were seemingly everywhere and her mind was clouding as she kissed him back, fighting for dominance. She could barely remember her own name. 

Zelda was breathing heavily when they parted, partnered by his breath dancing on her skin, foreheads touching. He pulled away, restoring an inch of space between them. 

"What was that?" Faustus teased, a smirk tugging on his lips. And for a split second, Zelda seriously cannot remember what they had been talking about. Lucifer, if that was his reaction to her sleeping around, then she might as well do it. 

She regained herself, running a hand through her disheveled hair. He was truly driving her mad. "I just snuck in, don't worry." Zelda replied eventually, trying to sound less flustered as possible.

"Don't try summoning more demons." He said, pressing a kiss to her cheekbone, remembering the time she almost got possessed. Edward went absolutely ballistic and Faustus secretly worried. She certainly had a habit of getting into trouble. 

"I won't." She said, having the same thought as him. "So, what's your big surprise?" 

Faustus grinned. "Close your eyes."

"I am not exactly a fan of surprises." Zelda drawled, going back to her book, appearing uninterested.

"Come on." Faustus smiled, leaning in to capture her lips with his. "You owe me." His lips traveled lower, pressing multiple kisses to her jaw. "For all those books." Her breath hitched.

She sighed, subtly pushing him away, trying to hide the fact that her heartbeat was erratic and the butterflies in her stomach were all loose and rampant. This was simply not her, it all felt so foreign. Out of all the warlocks she had been with, not one had been so...affectionate, taking her out on dates and all.

"Fine," she finally caved in, secretly pleased, despite herself. Setting down her book, she closed her eyes and she felt his hands on her waist, drawing her as close as possible.

They were teleporting, she noticed. Zelda could feel the magic briefly vibrate in the air around them and she knew when they had reached their destination. She assumed it must have been a pretty big jump, considering the amount of magic that he used.

"Can I open my eyes now?" She asked, feeling a tad light headed. Faustus couldn't help but press kisses to her face. On her cheeks. The tip of her nose. She just looked so beautiful, unlike any witch he had ever encountered.

She held onto his arms as she smiled, the way that her cheeks crinkled and she looked genuinely happy. Laughter bubbled up inside her, making its way outside. She could not remember a time where she was this truly happy since her childhood days.

Zelda opened her eyes, immediately taking in the sight before her. 

"We're in..." she half gasped.

"Paris," he finished.

There wasn't any Eiffel Tower in sight but it was perfect all the same. They were sat atop a hill, providing an excellent view of the quaint little village below, with cottages and houses littered across the ground.

"Why are we-- Why did you bring me here?" She asked, eyes still glued to the scenery before them.

"Classes are over. The long, long holiday has begun. All your hard work has finally paid off, Spellman." He said, placing a kiss on her cheek and intertwining their hands. She didn't seem to notice. 

It was night time, the stars shining peacefully above them, pinned on a dark canvas. Faustus watched her with an indecipherable look in his eyes. 

"I've never been to Paris," she said softly, almost to herself.

"Do you like it?" Zelda nodded, eyes glued to the scenery before them.

It all seemed cliche, being in Paris in the middle of the night with him. It was like being in one of Hilda's novels but she didn't mind. 

Turning to him, she replied, "I love it." She even added a grin. 

Then he kissed her, all sweet and soft, and for the briefest of moments, Zelda thought that maybe she liked surprises after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it ! <33


	5. Used To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title is 'used to you' by mxmtoon. 
> 
> A little turning tables with proposing marriage.

When Faustus came home that night, there was candlelight coming from the kitchen and to his surprise, Zelda was bustling around the kitchen. Cooking. Never thought he'd live to see the day that Zelda Spellman decided to cook. 

This had been their arrangement now, for months. She stays here until she sees it fit to come back to the Spellman house, whether Edward had almost burned the house down or her sister needed some help. Faustus could almost say they lived together, much to her brother's dislike.

She finally turns around, surprised to see him there, unable to notice his presence since she was too absorbed in the concoction she was tinkering with. 

A smile tugs on his lips, "Since when did you cook?"

"I don't," she huffs and Faustus walks towards the table she set out, shedding his coat and hat. "Just be thankful I didn't burn down your house." He leans down to place the most casual of kisses on her lips and even he is suprised at the realization that they were being domestic, caught in a routine. But he doesn't mull over it. 

"Do you need any help?" He asked. Normally, they would order Chinese or not eat at all, simply living off of wine and whatever alcohol he still has in store.

She sighed, leaning against the kitchen counter and Faustus only smiles, seeing that even in a simple task, Zelda refused help. But she mutters a small, "yes, please" and he steps in. 

Zelda moves to pour herself a glass of wine as he inspects the cook book in the corner that she probably looted from Hilda and eventually makes some pasta. 

"Since when did _you_ cook?" She inquired once they sat down. 

"My mother taught me," he replied and Zelda only smiles, swirling her wineglass. She had the pleasure of meeting his family, they were pleasant people and she could tell they loved to have her here. Some things never change, she thinks. They were happy and content and Zelda was sure it simply wasn't because they had an heir. 

"She taught you well," she smiled at him. 

"What's the occasion?"

"Nothing," she shrugged, trying not to think of the /actual/ occasion she planned so she might not give anything away. Or so she might not back down. "I just wanted to cook." Faustus chuckled softly at her small lie and she leans back in her seat, gratefully sipping on her wine. She would need a lot of alcohol in her system if she were to get out of the night alive.

They continue to talk and conversation comes easily for them, as it always does. She asks him about his day, he does the same. The topic steers towards something academic related, something they could rip apart, dissect and debate about. Zelda finds his company comforting and she knew, as always, that he was genuine with her. 

At some point, when Faustus was going on and on about how foxglove was essential in medical areas, she must have zoned out because he put his hand on hers, reeling her back from her thoughts before asking her what's wrong.

"Did I bore you?" 

Zelda shook her head, "Sorry, no, no. Not at all."

Faustus smiled warmly at her, the way his cheeks would crinkle. "Then maybe we could move to what happens after dinner, hm?"

She huffs out a laugh. "Don't we always?" Her lips presses into a thin line as he stood up to load the dishes on the sink. "Actually, I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure, go ahead." He replied, rolling up his sleeves before leaning against the counter. 

"It's actually pretty important," 

Faustus frowned. "Alright," he said slowly. "Do you need wine for this discussion?" 

Zelda almost rolled her eyes. How did he know her inside out? But she truly needed a bucket of alcohol for her courage to kick in. So she nodded and he placed a kiss on her hair before making his way to the small cellar he has hidden in the kitchen.

Zelda settled in the parlor, the room already being filled by the warmth of the fireplace, crackling silently in the corner. She tried to fidget with her rings but remembers that she took all of them off for the night, so she settled for running her hand through her hair. He would ruin it by the end of the night, anyway. Satan, even she could not believe she was doing this. 

Eventually, Faustus enters the room with a new bottle of wine and wineglasses. 

"Red, just how you like it." He noted, before settling down beside her and he waits before she has a full glass of wine in her hands. "So, what is it that you want to talk about?" 

Zelda chewed on her bottom lip in contemplation, heart pounding in her chest. She decides against it and kisses him senseless. And Faustus, who is usually defenseless against her, complies against her lips. She ended up straddling his lap, hands buried in his hair as she wastes every ounce of oxygen she has in the kiss. Soon, the lack of air becomes too much to ignore and she pulls away, breathing heavily. Whatever they had now was too good, why would she ruin it? Would she even be ruining it? Zelda studied his face, hair a mess and lips bruised. Satan take her now. 

"Zelds," he whispered softly. "What's on your mind?" Faustus ran a hand through her hair, a gesture she finds comforting. She was tempted to just tell him it was nothing but she doubts he would be one to immediately let it go.

She opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out and she feels somewhat defeated. It was just a simple question, why was it so hard to say? "What are we?" She asks instead.

Faustus, stunned and clueless as to why she was acting like this tonight, takes a moment to answer. "I'm not sure, but I want to keep it. Although girlfriend and boyfriend definitely does not suit us." Zelda smiled. He wanted this too. That was a good sign. "Is this really what you wanted to talk about?" 

She doesn't reply, only kisses him again, this time softer and more prolonged. When they parted she says the question, the most softest of whispers. "Marry me," it comes out of her, from the places inside her that she's never met before and it wasn't a question. It was something else. She’s well aware this was out of character for her, who had never shown any interest akin to marriage. Until now. 

Faustus feels the wind knocked right out of him and if he could, he would laugh. But he was too shocked, even to register that she was holding out the familiar velvet box in between them. He looks up at her, stunned and happy and whatever mortal emotion he was capable and gladly feeling. "Zelds," he whispered, knuckles ghosting her cheek. Zelda looks at him expectantly, heart thrumming so loud it might as well be ripped from her chest. "Yes," he smiles and kisses her this time. 

Moments later, they end up sprawled on their shared bedroom, absolutely spent, Zelda already having lit a cigarette atop him. The velvet box was placed in between them, slowly rising and falling in time with his breathing. Zelda sits up, picking out his discarded shirt by the foot of the bed while Faustus makes a move to pour himself a glass of brandy. She looks at him and smiles, as does he. 

"I know you were supposed to be the one to propose but..." she trailed off, unsure on what to say. Why did she never think things through?

Silently, Faustus shifts to get his suit jacket on the floor and she crawled over to sit by his side, taking a drag of her cigarette every now and then. He procured the same red velvet box from his suit pocket, holding it out to her and Zelda frowned at it for a while, before realizing what it meant. Zelda laughs, amused. "I was planning to but I didn't know when the right time was." She leans forward, placing the softest of kisses on his lips, muttering sweet nothings and she might have even said those three words that mortals so liked to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I absolutely did not turn the tables. I FLIPPED IT. Then, as usual, I set the table on fire and said, "what table?" 
> 
> When I was writing this, I kept on thinking about that video of this girl proposing to her gf and then suddenly HER gf pulls a ring. I love that. If you're gonna propose to me, you're gonna have to time it. 
> 
> Btw, I really fricking love it when y'all interact with me, send me an ask of a keyboard smash or hearts or random pictures of cute cats, and I will melt. 
> 
> My tumblr account is writingandthirteen !!


	6. Hexed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Prompt - Zelda gets sick and Faustus has to take care of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // vomiting, symptoms of sickness

Faustus peeked through heavy eyelids and found Zelda sitting upright on the other side of the bed. He could barely see her in the dimly lit room, which told him it was barely sunrise, but he inched closer, grumbling something that sounded close to 'come back to bed' before wrapping an arm around her waist. 

To his surprise, Zelda had ripped away from his grasp, quite violently, followed by hurried footsteps to the bathroom and the muffled sounds of retching.

Faustus traipsed over to the bathroom, alarmed and having lost all interest in sleep. He knocked warily, "Zelda? Everything alright?"

A moment passed and he managed to hear brief shuffling on her end. "Fine," came her brief reply followed by the sound of running water. 

"You don't sound alright," he stated, "Can I come in?" A silent spell had unlocked the door with a light click and he cracked the door slightly, not wanting to intrude in her privacy, although his worry overweighed everything else. 

"Zelda?" An incoherent grumble was his response and he took it, stepping further into the room. She was slumped against the tub, looking paler than usual as she pressed her eyes shut to regain herself, a hand coming up to pinch the bridge of her nose. It wasn't unheard of for witches to come in possession of mortal diseases, especially before they pass their second century but there was something about her unwonted pallor that rattled him.

Faustus crouched beside her, delicately placing the back of his hand on her forehead to check her temperature before running a hand up and down her arm soothingly. "What happened?"

"Headache," she muttered, "and stomach bug." The sunlight had merely begun to bleed through the drapes so sleep might do the both of them some good. Zelda didn't protest when he had scooped her up and carried her back into the bedroom, eventually settling back underneath the covers with her sprawled on top of him. 

Faustus placed a tender kiss on her crown, securing an arm around her waist while stroking her hair comfortingly. She hummed, pressing herself closer to him and nuzzling his neck before placing a kiss there. "Get some sleep," he whispered.

* * *

Faustus awoke once more after what seemed like only a few hours when she had wriggled out from his embrace. He opened his eyes when he felt her place a kiss on his jaw and he managed to catch sight of her familiar form sauntering off into the bathroom, leaving him to mull over whatever had panned out last night. 

After awhile, Zelda emerged with nothing more than a red silk robe adorning her lithe form and a brush in her hands, going through her auburn curls as she went behind the dressing screen and Faustus eyed her silhouette moving about.

"You should see your sister about that," he stated from his place on the bed, with no intentions of getting dressed yet, unlike her, who had slipped on her corset and was now heading towards him. 

"Do you mind?" she asked, her back to him, ignoring his comment on her dwindling health. With a sigh, he got up and deftly tied the ribbons of her corset. Faustus smiled a little at how she had entrusted him with the simple task every morning. Placing a kiss on her exposed shoulder, he slumped back against the pillows.

"Thank you," she mumbled before walking over to the vanity in the corner, half of the table already occupying her things from their occasional trysts. Zelda had a habit of leaving things in his room and he was sure that she was doing it just to mess with him. 

Faustus observed as she did her routine, putting on make up and applying a fresh coat of that red waxy tube on her pout. She finished and pulled back a little, inspecting her handiwork. Zelda caught him staring through the vanity mirror and gave him a coy smile and a wink. He's baffled as to how she managed, as if she had not been ragged against him mere hours ago.

Faustus let out a heavy sigh as her footsteps made way for the bed and she leaned down to place a kiss on his cheek but he turned to catch her lips instead. Her hand snaked up to his shoulder, deepening the kiss and his hand found her hair, slipping into her auburn locks as if she had not just fixed it prim and proper.

Zelda pulled back, grinning and amiss of the protection charm he had just placed on her. "Stop worrying, you dolt," she cupped his cheek briefly. 

"Im not," Faustus argued weakly, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. "Just...concerned."

Zelda chuckled at the poor slip in his words, rounding the bed with a, "See you later, Faustus," thrown over her shoulder as she made her exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually, they'll bicker when they're together (in the fanfics at least) but I'm sure they get quiet mornings sometimes. 
> 
> Terribly sorry for taking so long to write this prompt. I'll try to finish off the second part as soon as I can <3


	7. Heaven and Hell Were Words To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No plot, only feelings
> 
> My very late contribution to Christmas fics even tho it has nothing to do with Christmas, it's just set in it bcos im a lazy piece of shit
> 
> Title is from Hozier's Work Song

Zelda was sprawled on top of him, her lips happily sealed over his when a knock sounded from the door. An annoyed groan rumbled from the back of his throat at the interruption, parting hesitantly from her with a soft pop.

She looked achingly beautiful and it was safe to say that she took his breath away. Locks of auburn hair framed her face, eyes glassy and lips slightly parted as she fought to catch her breath. The candlelight from the bedside table did him no good either, the untamed luminescence adding a certain glow to her lily-white skin, showcasing her freckles and the delicate emeralds that she called eyes. 

And needless to say, the resulting pout on her face was quite rewarding.   
Faustus couldn't help the smile that tugged on his lips despite their unwelcome visitor, leaning in to wipe the pout off her lips with the full intention to ignore whatever duty came to call.

Unfortunately, whoever was on the other side of the door didn't share the same intentions as him since another knock came, much more urgent this time and one of Zelda's gloved hands came up to frame the side of his face. "Ignore it." She murmured against his lips. He was all too happy to comply as she deepened the kiss.

"Faustus?" Zelda froze, her ministration coming to a halt as they both recognized the voice that came muffled through the door. 

Of course it had to be Edward. Who else would sought him out after he had disappeared from an intercoven gathering. Witches need not be modest on such public occasions after all, but his mentee had a certain aloofness when it came to their traditions, being entirely too immersed in his mortal ideals. 

Zelda slid off of him entirely and he immediately recognized the rhythm of her movements when she was plotting to flee. It wasn't exactly the first time Edward came close to finding out that he was screwing his little sister. But Faustus wasn't planning on going back to a room swarming with drunk witches so, he had grabbed her wrist before she could inch off the bed. Zelda turned to face him, her auburn locks flying at the movement, glaring at him when she realized what he was doing but didn't make another move otherwise.

Faustus turned his attention to the warlock outside. "What?" he demanded, not bothering to hide the annoyance lacing his voice.

"Can I come in? I have something of importance to discuss with you."

Faustus irritably grumbled something underneath his breath as Zelda watched the whole ordeal unfold with concealed interest, seemingly rejoicing in his suffering and he all too noticed the way her lips quirked up smugly slightly as she lit a cigarette. 

"So important that it can't wait until tomorrow? I'm quite... occupied at the moment." He spared her a brief glance and found that she had donned on one of his robes and was halfway through tugging off one of her silk gloves, a cigarette dangling from her lips. The innocent act had him embarrassingly mesmerized.

"I'm afraid not, Faustus." Came Edward’s reply.

He didn't fail to notice the Cheshire-like grin that spread on Zelda's lips as she stubbed out her half-finished cigarette before crawling over to him. 

"Also, everyone's wondered where you've gone off to." He's only half listening as Zelda pressed herself up on his side, burying her face in the crook of his neck as one of her hands walked up to his chest. Was Edward this oblivious of what happened behind closed doors?

His mentee drawled on about some old, high ranking warlock that was looking for him and Faustus realized that he should have probably taken advantage of the gathering to jumpstart his political ambitions but he couldn't care less as Zelda began to press herself further into him, her lips leaving a trail of kisses down the column of his throat. One of his hands winded up in her hair as he stretched out his neck to give her a better access. She hummed in approval, a cat-like grin on her lips.

"Are you still there?" Edward prompted.

"Yes, yes," he replied dismissively as her hand resting on his chest trailed lower, her perfectly manicured nails scraping lightly on his skin before it met with the waistband of his boxers.

On the contrary, he was no longer paying attention to whatever Edward was droning on about, too occupied with the tantalizing witch now moving to straddle his waist. 

The robe she had donned on whispered sinfully against his skin. Faustus kept his eyes on her, enchanted by the show she was putting on. As if her head wasn't on the chopping block if Edward were to open that door. 

Her eyes clouded with lust and he barely caught sight of her eyes flashing with mischief before her lips crashed down onto his. He moaned approvingly, the sound muffled by her lips. She restored an inch of space between them before leaning in again, lips latching on just beneath his ear, her hot breath dancing on his skin. 

"Say your prayers, Faustus." She whispered sweetly in his ear. Usually Zelda wasn't the one to be so sacrilegious, but she was obviously enjoying this as much as he was, especially when it felt so forbidden; Edward's voice merely a muffled buzz from outside the room as he dawdled on. 

He watched as her fiery locks of red hair moved lower, shuddering when she planted a kiss on top of the waistband of his boxers.

Unfortunately, Faustus missed his cue to reassure Edward that he was still indeed listening. And what's more, he's missed the fact that the warlock outside just broke the seal on the door, demanding to come in if his mentor won't take the matter of his education more seriously. 

Zelda made a sound that he would sell his soul to hear again, something that lingered beside a surprised squeak, as she practically jumped up on his chest, immediately hiding beneath the sheets. 

"Seriously Faustus, what is so important-" Edward was cut short, unfortunately, seeing the burrow of what was clearly a woman curled on top of his mentor. "Oh, Satan below." He muttered, casting his eyes up to the ceiling and looking anywhere but him.

When he was clearly too surprised to say anything, Faustus intervened. "Do you have anything else to say?" He drawled as if he wasn't just caught in bed, half dressed with a witch on top of him. It was clearly time his pupil grew a respect for locked doors. 

"No! No, I-" Edward cleared his throat, looking anywhere but him as he made a vague gesture with his hand. "I should probably get back... but just so you know, Brother Calo is looking for us." 

"I will be there shortly." A small girlish giggle Faustus swore he's never heard before erupted from underneath the covers, and he barely caught the way Edward's eyes widened before groping blindly for the doorknob and all but bolting out of the room. 

The door fell shut and Faustus casted an efficient sealing spell on the threshold as Zelda emerged from the sheets. "That was close." She breathed, eyes glued to where her brother made his hasty exit. 

Faustus hummed dismissively, eyes lingering on her, dare he say, angelic form. With her auburn locks disheveled perfectly, her skin littered with dozens of love bites and freckles. Not waiting for another interruption, his lips crashed onto hers without further ado. 

\---

Zelda continued to lounge on the bed, a lit cigarette dangling from her lips as Faustus began to get dressed. 

"I've been thinking..." Faustus started, deftly buckling on his belt. "What if we told your brother?"

Her breath caught, but she feigned confusion. "About?"

"Us." He waved a hand in the air. "This."

She scoffed plainly. "No." If Edward found out, then she'd never step foot out of the house again. And that would only be the start of it.

Faustus huffed incredulously. "You didn't even think about it!"

"There's nothing to think about." She said dismissively, shifting to sit up as she conjured another cigarette. When she felt his gaze resting on her, she continued, "Why do you even want him to know? It's not like you ever cared about what my brother thinks."

"I don't."

"Then why?"

"Let's just say I'm getting tired of sneaking around." When she opened her mouth to protest, he cut her off, "also, it would be nice to kiss you whenever I fancied." 

"Don't use your charms on me, Faustus Blackwood." She chided. "You know it doesn't work."

"Really?" He raised a brow, heading for the bed with a sly grin on his lips. 

Her eyes widened. "Faustus." She warned, inching away a bit as she saw the playful glint in his eye she knew all too well. Kicking off his shoes, he pounced on the bed, lips immediately crashing down onto hers, stifling her surprised giggles. She smiled against the kiss, hands framing either sides of his face as she returned the action with equal fervor.

They parted slightly breathless, Faustus with a content smile on his lips while Zelda fought to catch her breath, lips bruised and the picture of debauchery.  
He leaned down, paying homage to her collarbone as she started to play with the short hairs on the nape of his neck, evidently pulling him close. "Still not working?" 

She rolled her eyes at him, although her lips quirked up into an amused smile as she shrugged him off of her. The atmosphere quickly turned serious with its silence as Zelda rubbed the back of her neck almost nervously. 

What he was asking... wasn't impossible but it had a lot of consequences she would rather not face at the moment. 

"It's not just your brother, you know." His voice came and her gaze wandered over to where he was standing, already having donned on his usual attire along with his slicked back hair. "I want everyone to know. About us." 

"I didn't realize there was anything to know about us." She said a little sterner than she had intended. But who could blame her? Faustus wasn't exactly a saint, surely, he knew the gossip surrounding his reputation, that he was all talk, only a philanderer enjoying the spotlight.

This wasn't just letting her family know, this was... making them official, in the eyes of the coven and more. That was certainly something she didn't expect from him, but she had also expected it to last less than a month and sure enough, here they were. With her emotions and his agenda unclear, she wasn't sure how to respond.

As if sensing her inner turmoil, he approached, pressing a knee on the edge of the bed as he tipped her chin up. His eyes bore into hers and that look almost reeled her in. "Just think about it, alright ?" Zelda could only nod, chewing on her bottom lip as she cast her glance, eyes downcast. He gave her one last peck on the cheek before he made his exit and left her to dwell on their conversation.

\---

Faustus leaned against the stone railing of the balcony, a half drank glass of champagne in his hands. He closed his eyes against the cool night breeze before taking in the scenery before him, fir trees and a marble statue of Saint Judas in the middle of the courtyard doused with snow. Yule has begun. 

The silence was a welcome change to the oppressing atmosphere of the room he had slipped out of. He normally enjoyed participating in their coven's traditions, especially during this time of the year when witches were less... barbaric. But he found that he couldn't, not when his personal problems had gotten so out of hand. Faustus hadn't seen her in over a week since that day when Edward almost caught them and he had offered to make them official. It was hardly subtle that she was avoiding him like holy water. By now, it was safe to say that he had spooked her and, Zelda, not wanting to be tied down to one person, least of all him, fled. 

Faustus downed the rest of his drink, casted one last look at the statue's hollow eyes before rejoining the bustling swarm of witches inside.

After entertaining a few more guests, he begrudgingly agreed to dance with a few eligible witches to please his father. The fifth witch he was with was an aspiring young musician with an old family name from a foreign coven. When the music reached its climax, he turned on time before stepping forward to meet his partner once more. After all these events his father had forced him to attend, it was a mere reflex by now.

But he was reeled back into reality when he felt a familiar body press up against his, along with a sultry voice saying, "well don't you look dashing."

Faustus looked down, and sure enough, it wasn't the same woman he had been dancing with. Stunned, he allowed her to whisk him away, swaying and turning gracefully with the rest of the crowd. 

"Cat got your tongue?" Zelda quipped when they came to a slow, looking up at him with a grin etched on her lips. She looked regal. He had almost forgotten how she fit perfectly and stood out all the same in these things. 

"Everyone can see." He murmured when he finally regained himself. The hand   
that held her waist trailed to the small of her back, almost to make sure that she wouldn't slip through his fingers.

"Let them." She replied in a whisper, letting go of his hand and slipping her arms around his middle, pulling back a little to smile at him.

He tilted his head, questioningly, "Done thinking then? Took you long enough."

"Perhaps." She replied, her eyes glinting mischievously as a satisfied grin touched her lips. 

"Why?" Faustus voiced the question rattling at the back of his head.

"Hm?" 

"Why say yes? A week ago, you were all but thrilled about the idea and now..." he trailed off but she understood all the same. She truly couldn't blame him for being so suspicious. After all, neither of them were the most trustworthy people, even to each other but she hoped that that would change soon. 

They halted but the swarm of witches around them continued to move. Before he could say anything else, Zelda went on her toes, gripping his shoulders lightly as she pressed a light kiss to his lips. Throwing caution to the wind, Faustus responded in kind, his lips having taken a mind of its own. 

Zelda was grinning contently at him when they parted, arms snaking around his neck. "Same as you actually. Perhaps it'd be nice to kiss you whenever I want."

He hid a smile poorly, but remained silent, refusing to give her the upper hand after making him squirm for her answer for so long.

Of course, she didn't miss his renewed vigor, going up to catch his lips again, this time longer before crooning in his ear, "Happy Yule, Faustus," as they began to sway to their own slow rhythm, the pair oblivious to Hilda dragging an obviously bewildered Edward on the other side of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A comment would be very much appreciated <3


End file.
